1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method to control a resonance frequency of a device subject to wireless power transmission interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been ongoing to alleviate increasingly inconveniences caused by wired power supplies and limited capacity of batteries resulting from a rapid usage increase from a number of various mobile devices, such as electric vehicles and mobile electronic devices. Some wireless power transmission technologies use resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices.
An electronic device may be exposed to a magnetic field of a wireless power transmission apparatus using resonance characteristics when the electronic device is located near the wireless power transmission apparatus. In this case, however, an error may occur during operation of the electronic device exposed to the magnetic field.